eternyafandomcom-20200213-history
Ian-Nova (character)
Ian-Nova (Also called IaNova or just Ian for short) is the true form of Ian and Nova, after being fused, displaying Ian's controlled personality and Nova's psychosis. Ian-Nova is also much stronger in terms of both psychic abilities and Aura Control. Ian-Nova also has actually lost several traits of both Ian, for example: His lack of emotions and his lack of social skills, and Nova, for example: His lack of emotional, mental, and psychic control and his extreme vulnerability to psychic attacks, while also having developed several unique new traits that neither half has, like: An iron will and some social skills. Also, Ian-Nova can not speak Latin, unlike Ian and like Nova. Ian-Nova is extremely skilled with his flute. Ian-Nova is pretty mysterious, and a large part of his past is schrouded in mystery, and not much is learned about him through the series, not even his full name is known until the third game, near the end, when Terna greets him, saying: Hello, good to see you back home... Ian-Nova., before she hugs him. Ian-Nova does not trust a lot of others with his secrets, using his unbelievably powerful Illusionary Power to keep even his family and his best friends in the dark about the real him. The only one that truly knows him is Terna, and even SHE does not know ALL of Ian-Nova's secrets. His Illusions are also powerful beyond imagination, letting Ian-Nova use his very powerful Illusion on everybody around him, even unconciously. He can also use Electric Magic like EM Turbo and Electronic Reload much easier, even if transformed. Ian-Nova is the second most powerful character in the game, and has the third highest stats, beaten by Eternya on both points, and by Darcyan with stats. Abilities While Ian-Nova is the second youngest Eternal currently in the series, after Quinn, Ian-Nova is the most tactical character of all, the stronger characters all relying on experience or mainly just raw power. Ian-Nova also has the best stats of all Solar characters, even when counting hybrids. Ian-Nova can also use the standard Limit Break, and Tension Break, Elemental Energy, Union Energy, Psy/Aura Energy. Hyper Break, Rage, Gravity, Shadow Energy, Overload, Illusion, Trans-Energy, Mana and Hyper Union (Union Overload) abilities, giving him 15 additional meters, for a total of 18 meters, making Ian-Nova the most complex character known. Ian-Nova is also able to use powerful Union Combo attacks with Terna, hence the Hyper Union/Union Overload gauge, which is used for Hyper Fusion and Hyper Union Combo Attacks. After Ian-Nova has performed Soul Resonance with Terna and Neutrina, he can use their Elements as well, and when Engagement has been completed, Ian-Nova shares the Element with his girlfriend(s), and he recieves a massive boost of 150% when with his girlfriend (either works, and he recieves a 300% bonus when with both), so getting Engagement completed with both, and then putting them in one team lets Ian-Nova use 400% of his normal base stats as his new base stats, as well as 5 Elements, rather than 3. Royal Fusion Cross abilities The IaNova/Terna Fusion (Cross Project XS-125), also called the Solar Lightning Fusion or the Royal Fusion Cross, is the upgraded form of the Ian/Terna Union Cross, called the Solar Lightning Cross or the Royal Union Cross. In this form, Ian-Nova and Terna merge to form their ultimate fighting machine, a killer character that uses both Ian-Nova's and Terna's strongest moves, even combining some into its own moves. It can also function like a tank, using Magnet Glow to pull al attacks to itself, protecting the other characters. It can also recover 50% of its life force per turn, or 75% if Ian-Nova and Terna have reached full Union, also recovering the same amount for all other characters.( the number of points, not the percentage.) The Royal Fusion Cross form is, unlike the Royal Cross forn, fully controllable, thanks to Ian-Nova having mastered the art of manipulation, and both Ian-Nova AND Terna having an unbending will. Stronger version: Thunderlight Prince/Princess (XS453/XS454) for blocking Shadow-based attacks The Thunderlight Cross forms are actually just one form, with two seperate characters. Ian-Nova uses the Thunderlight Prince (Cross Project XS453), and Terna uses the Thunderlight Princess (Cross Project XS454), and both are formidable fighters if used together, but if used as seperate characters, they are very weak, neither being as useful as the seperate Eternals in almost any situation. XS453, the Thunderlight Prince, uses mainly physical combat, dealing Physical/Magical damage and having high attack and high speed. XS454, the Thunderlight Princess, however, has magical combat as speciality, having high Magical power and high accuracy. XS453 and XS454 share high defence in their speciality, so either physical or magical. They are designed for their speciality, as shown by XS453 having very high HP and XS454 having very high MP. Their one real weakness is that they are both defeated when one's HP reaches 0, so you need to focus on having the Prince unit block all Shadow-based attacks, as his high defensive and Shadow-resistance make him the best choice of the two for blocking Shadow-based attacks, along with the fact that the Princess takes bonus damage, and he has way more HP than she does. An effective strategy is boosting his Magical Defense with her Magic to increase his resistance for Shadow Magic even more. Stronger Version: Thunderlight Knights/Princess (XS455α/XS445β/XS454) The Thunderlight Princess is pretty much the same as when using the Prince and the Princess, but the Knights have about 33.33...% percent of the Prince, each. This results in a huge loss of power. In combat Ian-Nova is mostly used like either Ian or Nova, because only a few players can use Ian-Nova's ever-changing style to its full extend. Ian-Nova mostly relies on strategies and triple turns, and is best used with high-cost spells and dual-swords as weapons, because he gains a boost with swords, and he can recover 50% of his MP per new turn, keeping him at full or near full MP. Ian-Nova also uses and abuses Gravity to an extreme level, for example, Ian-Nova is shown using Gravity Crush when he body-slammes his targets to off-set his low weight. Ian-Nova is also very useful as a tank, because he can recover one-third of his HP per turn. Personality Ian-Nova, true to his name, has most traits from both Ian and Nova. He is also known for being very skilled with poker, easily getting several million dollars in a day when he was starting out, with the billions being his current average. Ian-Nova is also horrible with managing his money, having way too much money, even though he donated a few billion each year. Ian-Nova is extremely loyal to Terna and, later in the story, Neutrina too, doing pretty much anything they say. He is very skilled in reading, tricking and manipulating people, which he does without a problem and without others knowing. Ian-Nova has a very sadistic streak, and usually uses his manipulative skills to keep people playing with him, which lets him earn even more money while playing poker, he does this by tricking people until they are in a trance-like state, and at that point, they are locked in the game. Ian-Nova likes destroying things, and is unusually skilled with befriending others without even knowing. He is shown as ruthless in battle, even though he holds back most of the time, and there are times when he uses his full power, such a moment was when several Eternals tried to keep him away from Neutrina, and he used some wrestling moves to get them out of the way, such as when he performed a surplex against Ironix, and another when he body-slammed Cybro, and he enhanced both moves with Gravity Crush to increase the Gravity to 30 times normal Gravity. He likes writing and reading stories on FanFiction.net, and he seems to like music, especially VocaLoid music. Ian-Nova has an unhealthy obsession with Road Rollers, dynamite and destruction. He takes very good care of his hair for some reason, and dislikes the cold. Ian-Nova also has some obsession with nekomimi, as shown by the fact that he grows cat-ears on the end of his story to improve his hearing, and he keeps them. Biology Not much is known about Ian-Nova, other than the fact that he is, or at least was, partly mechanical. Near the end of his Story, Ian-Nova grows cat-ears and he actually likes them, so he keeps them. Curiously, in the post-game credits a picture is shown where Ian-Nova and Terna get married, but he does not have his cat-ears anymore. In later pictures, however, he has them again, so perhaps his lack of cat-ears in the marriage was a savety measure to prevent people from hurting him too much when they yell at him. Also, in some chapters before the Solar Split event and after the Solar Fusion event Ian-Nova is shown using three pair of wings, namely two large wings and four smaller wings above and below the larger main wings. Those wings seem to match his angelic style, being modeled after the wings of angels. Those wings can also function as shields, but it is currently unknown how they will be used in gameplay outside of flight sequences. Look Ian-Nova's battle suit consists of a black or white bodysuit and gloves without fingertips. He also wears matching VocaLoid-style boots in combat, along with widened sleeves with little touchscreen interfaces on them, also based on VocaLoid. His bodysuit is connected to the gloves, sleeves and boots by lines that let Ian-Nova send energy through his body quicker. Those lines are usually white, blue, green or yellow, but they will change color to match the energy if they are in use. Ian-Nova's normal attire is standard white clothes, and sometimes a white or cybergreen bodysuit underneath, and Grey and green sneakers, giving Ian-Nova his characteristic cyber-angel look. When traveling, Ian-Nova wears a black bodysuit and a long black cloak with a hood. Ian-Nova's formal attire consists of a skyblue or cyan bodysuit and white clothes. When transformed, Ian-Nova wears anything that he has, without giving anything about fashion. Ian-Nova also wears a full VocaLoid-style bodysuit sometimes. Whenever he does, his clothes are either black or white, and they have a yellow, white, blue or green cyber-pattern on it. He often carries a small but thick metal ring around his wrist, and he is shown wearing a golden ring with a lightning emblem almost all the time. The former seems to transform into an exo-armor resembling an Infinite Stratos machine, while the latter allows IaNova to access 75% of Terna's power. He also wears a backpack on some occasions. Oddly, this backpack is shown to contain more material than physically possible, which is made oblvious when Ian-Nova pulls out camping equipment for 23 people, and another time when he pulled his sword, called the Marumasa, out, even though the pack was, at the time, roughly one foot high when stretched out, while the Marumasa is about 20 metres or 60 feet long. Weapons Ian-Nova has shown to have over 31,000 weapons, so we shall only list the major weapons of his arsenal. Golden Arc Saber: Measurements are 6 feet by 4 inches in normal form, however, this can change because the Golden Arc Saber can change size. The blade is also poisonous, containing microscopic organisms that produce a poison so powerful that even the smallest scratch can send enough poison through a persons body to kill the victim in just under thirty seconds flat. The blade also has a coating of very potent acid and it is sharpened to unnatural levels. It can split up into seven seperate weapons and it is Ian-Nova's main weapon.